Ed and Roy Secret Assignment 1
by Soul the Alchemist
Summary: This is my first Yoai story so go easy on me. And I relize it's short so go ahead and say WHATEVER you want about it. Reviews are wanted!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Central, Edward and Alphonse Elric just got back from one of their missions and were resting up…. well kinda.

"So Al, how bad do you thing the Colonel will nag me today?" The older Elric looked at his brothers' armored covered body

"Oh brother he doesn't always nag you" Alphonse said with a slight laugh

Ed's golden eyes narrowed to a mad look

"Ya Al he does, and it's starting to piss me off"

"Well brother, maybe you should go talk to him."

Just then Edward and Alphonse heard in the distance some military men talking

"Ya did you hear, the older Elric has a secret mission with Roy"

Upon hearing this Ed got interested, and excited at the same time. He whipped his head around to face his younger armored covered brother again, but did this so fast his golden hair in his ponytail smacked him in his face

" Hey Al did you hear that!"

"Ya brother I did! You should probably go see what the mission is about"

"Ya I bet he has some AWESOME mission set-" Ed then looked down at his black boots

"What's wrong brother?"

"Oh nothing, the Colonel will probably just make me "take it easy" and "go look for the philosopher stone"

"Oh brother you don't know that"

Ed forced a smile for Al

"Ya your right Al, well I will be back later"

"K see you then"

Ed walked off towards the Colonels office. As soon as nobody was watching, he would run on the white marble floors toward the office.

"Im almost there, then I can see what this "Secret Mission" is about!" Ed thought in his mind  
While he was running he ran into Riza Hawkeye in the hall

"Oh hello Edward, how are you today?" Said the blond female officer in her military outfit

"Oh Riza, have you seen the Colonel anywhere?"

"Well this is a surprise, Edward Elric is ACTUALLY looking for Roy Mustang" Riza said chuckling

"Ya ya I know it's a surprise, now do you know where he is?"

"Ya he is in his office around the corn-"

Ed took off running ignoring everything Riza was saying after that

"Wow whatever he wanted it MUST be important" Riza turned and continued collecting a pile of paperwork that she would eventually bring to Mustang

Ed kept running through the hall till he arrived at the big copper doors that stood on the outside of Roy's office. Ed was so eager to hear about this mission he practically broke the doors down when he entered the office.

"HEY COLONEL WHAT IS THIS MISSION EVERYBODY KEEPS TALKING ABOUT!"

Mustang peered up from his desk and piles of paperwork to see Ed standing right in front of him, grinning.

"Oh hello Fullmetal, how are you today?"

"Cut the small talk! What is this "Secret Mission" about?"

"Oh yes the mission, well sit down and I will explain everything"

xX A couple minutes later when Ed has calmed down Xx

Edward sat down on Roy's brown (I think it's brown) couch, then looked at Roy who was sitting at his desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork

"Ok so Colonel, about this mission-"

"This mission will test your trust, love, and feelings"

"God you make it sound like the mission is a date or something"

Roy chuckled

"Haha very funny Fullmetal" Roy said sarcastically

"I meant you would be doing something you have never done before"

"Like what exactly?" Ed made a confused look at Roy

"You are assigned to kill your brother"


	2. Chapter 2

Ed's eyes got full of fear and anger

"W….What, YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT TO ALPHONSE!"

"Fullmetal Im afraid that you have-"

"I HAVENT ANYTHING! Why the hell do you want me to KILL Al?"

"EDWARD! I don't want you to kill Al, I want you to kill your other brother"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME! I don't have another brother"

"Yes Edward you do and he-"

"Don't f**k with me Colonel!"

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU BRAT!"

Edward looked down to the ground and closed his eyes then sighed

"WHO is this "Other Brother" your talking about?"

"Well will you let me talk?"

"Yes Colonel now spill-it!"

"Will you let me say EVERYTHING and then you can ask questions?"

Ed sighs reluctantly and nods to Mustang

"Good, well 500 years ago your father Van Hohenheim had a child with Dante, but there baby died prematurely before birth and they decided to do what you and your brother did to your mother… they performed Human Transmutation"

Ed was about to explode with questions but BARLY held himself together

"They failed at bringing him back and they created the Homunculus named Envy"

Ed broke down

"WHAT! WAIT YOU CANT TELL ME THAT! IVE SEEN DANTE, SHE WAS AN OLD HAG! SHE WAS AT LEAST 20 YEARS OLDER THAN MY DAD! THERE IS NO WAY!" (Actual quote from Fullmetal Alchemist)

"Yes Edward that is true, but did you forget that this all happened 500 years ago"

"T-That's impossible…. Unless you have a-"

Mustang and Edward said at the same time "A philosopher stone"

"That is correct Fullmetal"

Ed started to shake uncontrollably and started to cry in anger and sorrow

"H-He u-used a p-philosophers stone, a-and she did to. Th-at mean that t-t-they had to s-s-sacrifice h-human lives to create the s-stones."

"I know how you don't like the thought of death but you need to start accepting it, there WILL be situations where you are forced between Al and yourself, or the enemy and Al or you or both-"

"I CANT TAKE THIS!" Ed said screaming and broke down in tears crying on the ground

"Fullmetal… a-are you ok?"

Roy reached down and put a hand on Ed's shoulder, but this only made Edward cry more. Riza ran into the room and looked at the Colonel and then to Ed

"Sir what happened?"

"I-I said…" Roy put a hand on his face covering it

"What did you say to put Ed in this state of crying?"

Roy looked at Riza with sad and regretful eyes "I-I-I told him everything Riza"

"E-Everything being?"

"EVERYTHING… everything of his history and the assignment"

Riza walked up to Roy

"I apologize for this in advance sir" Riza slapped Roy hard across the face

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HIM EVERYTHING! He just lost Ling (Yes Im mean to Ling) and now you tell him this! What is wrong with you!

Roy fell to his knees  
"I-I….. Edward im sorry, I never meant for you to hear ALL of that"

Riza picked up Ed and walked to the infirmary to let Ed rest. When she was done with that she walked back to the colonel's office. When she got in the office she saw that Mustang was facing the window.

"Sir, Im punching-out for the day"

No response

Riza sighed and turned to the door

"I would go see him if I were you. He seemed pretty broken earlier"

Again no response

"Well, good night Sir"

Riza left and walked home. When Roy was sure he was alone he lost it.

"I-I-Im sorry Edward, I-I n-n-never wanted t-to hurt you" Roy said while crying a little

'Get a hold of yourself Roy' He thought

"I guess I better go see him"

Roy walked out of his office and headed down to the infirmary

"I wonder how Edwa-"

Roy gets knocked on the head hard knocking him out

"Haha stupid Roy, Im going to brake you, and everything you care about!"

The mysterious figure starts to walk toward the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nighty Night Colonel" Said the mysterious voice walking to the infirmary

xX In the infirmary Xx

"Ok Edward, Im going to leave now, but I will be back tomorrow"

"Ok" Ed mumbled curled up on the bed

The nurse walked over and put a hand on Ed's arm

"You know your going to have to go and face him again"

"I-I know" Ed mumbled

"Well see you tomorrow Edward"

The nurse turned around, walked to the corner of the room, turned the corner and walked out the door locking it on her way

'That bastard! I can't believe he would betray us AGAIN! He had (you know) with that bitch Dante and created a Homunculus no less! Alchemy! -(Lol sense Edward doesn't believe in god) When I get my hands on him he is as good as dead!' Edward thought to himself

"Well I should probably get some sle-"

Edward then heard the glass brake from the front door; he couldn't see the door, which made him a bit afraid of who it was

"H-H-Hello, is anyone there?"

No response

"I-I said IS ANYONE THERE?"

"Yes there is someone here" Said the mysterious voice

The room was close to pitch black so the voice seemed to eco through the room

"S-Show yourself!"

Edward suddenly felt a punch in his stomach, and he fell to the darkness below screaming in pain

"Ahhhh!" Ed clutched his stomach as he hit the cold, dark, floor

"So, how are you doing Brother?"

"A-Al why did you punch me?"

The man sighs with annoyance

"Damn pipsqueak, you really DON"T get it do you. I AM that "Other Brother", your precious Mustang was talking about"

Ed blushed slightly at the hearing of HIS precious Mustang. Then he slowly started to get up

"S-So Envy, you FINALY come out of hiding"

Envy flicked on the room lights to revel himself

"Hey I see you have gotten uglier Envy"

Ed looked Envy up and down. He had long dark green hair, a mean look on his face and his short top and short pants (if you can call them pants) on

"Wow, thanks brother that is so kind of you"

"IM NOT YOUR DAMN BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"

"Hey hey hey, don't be so mean, your hurting my feelings" Envy gave Ed and evil smirk

"W-What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Im here to see how you are doing, that mustang sure gave A LOT away earlier"

"W-W-Wait, how did you know what he said?"

"Well isn't it obvious, I was listening to ALL of it"

Ed got full of fear

"Y-You were listening to all of it?"

"Yes I was. Father REALLY pissed me off when I found out that he had two children with that bitch Trisha, I think that was her name"

Ed punched Envy in the stomach and in the head with his right arm

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY YOU DIRTY BASTARD! IF WE WERNT IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW I WOULD SOOO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!

Ed was furious

Envy fell to the ground while Ed started to kick him hard in the gut

"IF GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GOD DAMN BROTHER!"

Ed stopped kicking Envy, but was still REALLY pissed

"Owww you pipsqueak, that kinda hurt. And no need to say those harsh words."

Envy started to laugh in a crazy tone

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"W-W-What's so funny"

"Oh nothing" Envy stands up and looks at Ed

"I can't believe you thought that would do something"

Ed looked at Envy and couldn't believe his eyes. Envy was bleeding from his head and chest

"Your bleeding and you say that you don't feeling anything… what kinda monster are you"

"Hmmmm maybe I will tell you later, but right now I would be worried about your precious Colonel"

Ed's eyes got full of fear and anger

"What did you do to him!"

"Oh nothing… much"

Just then Ed and Envy heard a HUGE explosion that destroyed half of the building

"Besides that" Said Envy as he started to laugh

"Now he is as good as dead…that is if my partner did what they were suppose to do"


	4. Chapter 4

"ROY!" Ed looked toward the sound of the explosion

"Your precious Roy Mustang is no longer with us"

Ed turned his head toward Envy and to his surprise he was crying a little, but besides that he was REALLY PISSED at Envy

"FIRST YOU INSULT MY MOTHER! THEN YOU GO AND DO THIS! YOU F***ING BASTARD!

Ed charged at Envy with is transmuted auto-mail arm ready to cut Envy

"DIE YOU MOTHER F***ING BASTARD!"

"You really think you can do anything to me"

Just then Envy transforms into Roy and sense Edward still hasn't gotten use to that whole transformation thing he stops right in front of Envy

"R…Roy… is that…you?"

"Yes Edward it is me"

Roy (Envy) held out his arms for Ed to give him a hug

"R…Roy I-I'm so sorry" Edward started to fall into Roy's (Envy's) arms but stopped when he heard a familiar voice

"Stop right there Edward"

Edward turned his head to see none other then The Furer walk out into the room with Roy unconscious over his shoulder

"That's enough Envy, I think you have done your part"

Envy glared at The Furer (or Pride, for his Homunculus name) and yelled

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

Envy pointed to the unconscious Roy Mustang

"Relax Envy, I got it all taken care of"

"HE BETTER BE-"

Ed cut Envy off

"I-Is he alive Furer?" Ed slowly walked over to The Furer. It seemed like he was in a trance of some soft

"Yes my dear child"

The Furer put a hand on Ed's head"

"HE'S ALIVE? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?" Envy asked

The Furer looked up at Envy and gave him a evil smirk and then nodded

"S-So he's going to be ok?" Asked Edward

"Yes… but your not"

"W-What?"

The Furer put the hand that was on Edward's head around his neck and began squeezing… hard

"You know far to much about us to continue with your life"

Ed snapped out of his trance and clapped his hands, but before he could do anything The Furer dropkicked him (in a way) and Edward flew across the room hitting his back hard on one of the medical tables

"AHHH!" Ed screamed as he fell down to the ground and slowly started to black out.

He was able to stay awake maybe 2 more minutes.

"Now see Envy, that wasn't so hard" Said Pride (The Furer)

"Oh shut up you old hag!"

"Now Envy, is that anyway to speak to your elders?" Pride gave Envy and evil look

"I just have one question, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?"

"Which one?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB OLD MAN! THE ONE ON YOUR BACK!"

"Because Father needs the sacrifices"

"Well then shouldn't we take him too?" Envy pointed at Edward

"We could, but Father only asked us to get the Flame Alchemist" (In case any of you don't know Roy Mustang is the Flame Alchemist)

Envy sighed

"FINE!"

Envy turned his head toward Edward who was BARLY still conscious

"Good night Brother. We will be back for you real shortly, so don't go anywhere"

Envy said laughing while him and Pride walked out of the burning building with Roy still unconscious on The Furer's shoulder

"D…D-Damn B…B-Bastards"

Ed said as he fell unconscious in the burning building


End file.
